


Fun Night

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce wants to have some fun with Jeremia, Jim and Selina.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twentieth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Alligator Blood by Nicole Dollanganger in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/6hsqszJyucdb8yCDnnBHxU?si=W2D5o7DYQPG9o2bq80wEfA
> 
>   
> Day twenty: Murder Husbands
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce sneaked into the house, for a policeman, the house was not so well protected, he stopped in the living room and remembered all the nights he spent at Jim's house, on a couch, Jim holding him while Bruce cried for some bullshit. Before Bruce would have felt sick to be here, now he could only feel anxiety, so soon Jim would get what he deserves. 

Bruce went upstairs trying to be quiet, but it wouldn't matter so much if Jim heard him, he knew he'd win in the end. He wanted Jeremiah to be here with him, but the older one wanted to go get Selina alone, Bruce wanted them both to get Selina and Jim together, but if one disappeared the other would probably disappear, but soon he would be with Jeremiah again. 

Bruce arrived at Jim's room, he opened the door slowly, the detective hadn't moved, it seems he had gotten worse with age, Bruce expected more action. Bruce approached the bed with a knife in his hands, he quickly climbed on top of Jim pointing the knife at his throat, Jim woke up scared trying to move, Bruce held him in place.

"Hey Jim, how long has it been? 3 months? I'd lose count. But luckily for you, Jeremiah and I found ourselves bored, so I thought, what better way to spend the time than by torturing my favorite people?" Bruce talks by sliding the blade down Jim's cheek, a little blood came out. Jim just looked at him with his eyes wide open, Bruce grabbed the handle of the knife and hit Jim hard on the head, causing him to faint. 

  
•

  
Bringing Jim to the car was an easy job, he just threw him off the ladder and hoped Jim would be alive when he got to the end. He dragged his body to the car and drove off. 

  
Arriving at his and Jeremiah's house, Bruce got out of the vehicle and sent one if his employees picked up Jim, he entered the mansion and headed toward the living room, Jeremiah was already in the living room, leaning against the table drinking wine, while Selina was unconscious tied to a chair. As soon as Jeremiah saw him he went towards Bruce, giving him a passionate kiss. Bruce responded by placing his hands on Jeremiah's chest.

''You took your time" Bruce rolled his eyes at Jeremiah and let out a laugh.

"I must have only been gone for an hour, you always have to be a drama queen," Bruce leaned his forehead against Jeremiah's, watching from the corner of his eye as Jim was placed next to Selina.

"Every second without you is torture" Jeremiah says, kissing Bruce's forehead and walking away "So we have them here, what would you like to do with them?" Jeremiah stands in the middle of Selina and Jim, putting his hands on both chairs. Bruce takes the wine that Jeremiah was drinking earlier and takes a sip.

"I don't know, there are so many possibilities" Bruce sees Jeremiah's mouth move "No. We're not going to kill them Jeremiah" Bruce crosses his arms "We've argued about this, yes, I'm mad because they didn't believe me and Alfred ended up dying, but I don't want their death" Even though he joined Jeremiah, and freed his dark side, Bruce still refused to kill innocent people, not that Jim and Selina were innocent people, but they were still a part of Bruce, just like Jeremiah was. 

"All right, all right" Jeremiah talks rolling his eyes, Bruce has a low laugh, he knew Jeremiah was just jealous "But can we take a part of they blood?" Jeremiah takes a knife and runs his fingers through the sharp part.

"Yes, we can, but first we have to wake them up" Bruce talks by pouring the bottle of wine in their faces. They wake up scared, Selina tries to move and take off the restraints while Jim just looks around still trying to understand where he was, honestly, he was too slow.

"Hello, sleeping beauties" Jeremiah speaks by going in front of them, standing by Bruce's side. 

"What do you two want?" Selina spoke, still trying to get the restraints off her wrists.

"Many things, but at this moment? I just want to hear the sweet screams of you two" Bruce takes the knife from Jeremiah's hand and points to Selina "But who will be first? Or both of you at once?" Bruce pretends to be thinking. 

"Look, I know you're still upset but-" Jim was cut off by a punch in his nose, a sound of bone breaking was heard, Bruce smiled.

"Bruce! I told you to stop getting blood on your gloves, why don't you ever take them off before you hit someone?" Jeremiah complains.

"Sorry darling" Bruce takes off his gloves and Jeremiah turns his eyes, muttering something like "too late", Bruce doesn't pay attention.

"Darling?" It was Selina who spoke, Bruce turned to her, he had forgotten that she did not know, he had told Selina everything, he was already used to her knowing everything about his life, but no more. She was no longer his best friend, his sister, his twin-soul. 

"Well, recently Jeremiah and I got married," Bruce raised his hand so she could see the ring on his finger, Selina and Jim share a horrified look, Bruce rolled his eyes and sighing away from them. "Frankly, it was so hard for you to realize that since before Alfred, I'd been in love with Jeremiah?" Bruce turned his gaze to Jeremiah, who was picking up a scalpel, Bruce wondered where the scalpel had come from.

"I told you they were too slow for anything but straight Bruce" Jeremiah approached Selina.

"You never told me" Selina has the audacity to sound upset, Bruce laughs, it was the same voice she used when Bruce didn't tell something important about her life, but different from before, now she has no right to be upset with Bruce anymore. 

"How about me and Jeremiah tell you the details while we have some fun time, okay?" Bruce looks at Jim who was quiet during all this, the only thing the detective does is look at Bruce with pity, that irritates Bruce deeply. 

"I agree, darling" Jeremiah talks by shoving the scalpel into Selina's hands, he hears her scream in pain, and Jeremiah laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
